Memories and Sacrifices
by GW Katrina
Summary: Your past can come back to haunt or help you. Sometimes, it does both. Warning: Slash in later chapters
1. Dreams

_"Goku!"_

_Konzen Doji paused, head tilted to the side. When he didn't hear a familiar cry, or feel something slam into him, the blond god growled. "Where is that idiot?"_

_It wasn't like Goku to be missing for so long. Not unless he had done something bad, and no one had come to Konzen, baying for the child's blood. And since his aunt's "suggestion," everyone knew he was the monkey's keeper._

_"I'm not worried about him," Konzen muttered aloud. "He can cause a lot of trouble when he's loose, that's all."_

_The trees that surrounded him were convinced. Maybe._

_Something caught the blond's attention. Unsure of what it was, Konzen moved forward, weaving through the trees, listening. It took only a few minutes for him to hear voices._

_"Stupid little itan. What are you doing here? Trying to bring us bad luck?"_

_Konzen didn't recognize the voice, but very few people in the heavens could be called an itan. He began to move faster, following the voice._

_A second person, this time female, also spoke up. "Don't you know that you're something wrong? Especially with those gold eyes. Only the worst things have gold eyes. What makes you think you can be here, anyway?"_

_Just then, Konzen stepped into a small clearing. There were three people already there. Two of them, dark-haired gods he didn't recognize, had their backs towards him. In front of them, pressed up against a tree, was Goku._

_Terrified eyes locked onto Konzen, and relief flooded the boy's face._

_That seemed to irritate the woman. Drawing her hand back, she snarled. "Little itan trash."_

_Her downward swing stopped abruptly, and she cried out as her arm was twisted back. The male spun around, and Goku took his chance to run to Konzen._

_"I'm the reason he's allowed to go wherever he wants. The only trash I see at the moment is you." Konzen could feel Goku tremble as the child hid behind his legs. And that irritated Konzen. It was going to take forever to calm Goku down. He wanted to know who to punish._

_"Who are you? Why are you harassing the boy?"_

_Tugging until Konzen released her arm with a noise of disgust, the woman turned around. "Konzen Doji?" Her voice carried a startled tone. "I am Sazuka, and my brother is Nagi. And we weren't harassing your pet."_

_Violet eyes narrowed. "Certainly appeared that you were. And he's not a pet." Goku shivered and pressed himself harder against Konzen's legs. When the blond reached that tone of voice, it was time to hide. The boy was happy he had never been the focus of it._

_Sazuka sniffed. "I was just letting him know his place." Suddenly, she smiled, and cast a sultry look at Konzen. "However, if you'd like, we can go someplace a bit more private and discuss it."_

_The look on Konzen's face could have frozen tropical seas. "I'm sorry. I don't associate with lesser beings." Reaching down, he pushed Goku away from the siblings, ignoring Sazuka's cry of outrage. "We're leaving, Goku."_

_"Looks like the rumors were right," sneered Nagi. "The great Konzen Doji gets all his needs taken care of by his pet. A little young for you, isn't he, Konzen?"_

_Goku froze, back stiffening. Konzen sighted. "Same old stupid rumors. Trust me; I wouldn't have touched either of you before Goku arrived. Still too low a life form to have a decent discussion with."_

_That was said without Konzen turning around. However, Goku wanted to give his own version of the Konzen Dismissal, so he turned his head._

_"Konzen, look out!"_

_Instinctively shoving Goku out of the way of danger, Konzen twisted around. That's when the blade took him in the stomach. Holding the hilt, Nagi looked at the dagger with a mix of surprise and fear on his face. He quickly pulled the weapon free when blood began to stain Konzen's robes._

_"We have to kill them both!" Sazuka's voice sounded shrill. "Or else he won't keep his end of the deal."_

_Blood pouring down his side, Konzen stumbled back, and then fell to his knees. "Goku, run," he gasped_

_Instead of hearing the sound of retreating footsteps, Konzen heard a sound that actually scared him._

_The strange sound of a power limiter breaking._

_As his consciousness began to fade, Konzen felt the wave of newly released power wash over him. A loud howl echoed in his mind, and he was the terrified looks on Nagi and Sazuka's faces._

Tenpo, Kenren, Goku needs you, _were the last thoughts Konzen had as he slid into darkness._

Most other people would have woken up with a cry after a dream like that. Not Sanzo, though. Tension rolled over his form a second before violet eyes shot open.

They stared blankly for a second before life flooded back into them. It was the work of only a few seconds to force his muscles to relax. Only then did Sanzo examine what had torn him from his sleep.

Ever since Homura had almost killed him with that flaming sword of his, Sanzo had been having strange dreams. Ones that involved Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku. A much younger Goku. Dreams that were so vivid that Sanzo could still feel pain with the dagger had pierced his skin. For a dream to affect him so much was unbelievable.

Which meant it was a good thing that Sanzo knew the truth.

The dreams weren't dreams. They were memories.

Memories of when, Sanzo wasn't sure. But he knew they weren't just dreams, and that something important was locked inside of them.

The faint ripple of the Maten as it lay beside him made Sanzo tense once more. Somewhere, fairly close, someone was using a Heavenly sutra. And the Maten seemed to miss its former companion, as it sent a rush of power coursing though Sanzo. The monk gasped faintly as his skin tingled.

The power tried to flare outward, but Sanzo quickly caught it. With practiced ease, the monk dissipated the energy. Nearby, Hakkai stirred, and then settled back. Sanzo was just as happy, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. The dreams always left him unsettled, and Sanzo disliked that feeling with a passion. Having to deal with anyone in that condition would lead to somebody being hurt. 

What worried Sanzo was the reaction of the Maten to what he assumed was the Seiten. What would happen when they drew closer? The idea of possibly having to fight for, or with, the power of his sutra did not appeal to him in the least.

Still, no reason to worry about it now, he decided. Taking a deep breath, Sanzo once again forced his muscles to relax.

Tomorrow would be here soon enough. Cliché, but true.


	2. Wondering

Violet eyes peered through the dim light with an ease of many years practice. Kougaiji had spent so much time studying his stone-trapped mother that he could see the tiny details. But it was not his mother's appearance that he was forgetting. Not really.  
  
Kougaiji missed the sound of her voice, the way that she had laughed. The smell of her favorite perfume, and the way she had comforted him. Slowly, as the years drifted past, Kougaiji felt himself lose a little bit more of his mother as time played with his memories.  
  
The prince wondered how much worse it was for her. As much as he hated to see her in her current state, he was able to move. Not so for his mother. She was trapped, unable to move. Was she aware? Behind those stone eyes, was she screaming, mind lost to madness? Or did she sleep, unknowing of her fate until the day she was either destroyed or saved?  
  
Some days, Kougaiji was sure that his mother would never be saved, and he would be forced to watch her fall to pieces.  
  
They almost snuck up on him. Damn impressive, since Lirin never took the bells from her hair. That told him just how caught up in his thoughts he had been. But something had caught his attention, and he turned to face them.  
  
It took only a second, but Kougaiji could tell something was up. He eyed his group warily. Yaone looked more subservient than normal, something he was still trying to break her of. Dokugakuji just watched Kougaiji, but there was something in the back of his eyes that shouted stubbornness. And Lirin looked at her older brother, a strangely serious expression on her face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Doku was the one to respond. "We were curious, Kou. What is our plan of actions? I know you've been doing some research since last week…."  
  
The dark haired demon trailed off as Kougaiji's face darkened. He had found some troubling aspects of resurrection ceremonies. And he remembered why he had started to look for them.  
  
***  
  
The smell of blood was so thick that it clogged Kougaiji's nose. He moved faster, followed by Doku and Yaone. Lirin had snuck out of the castle once more, and had gone looking for Sanzo and the others.  
  
This time, though, Kougaiji feared for his sister. The group had been passing through the territory of some extremely mad demons. So mad were these creatures that Kougaiji had decided to wait on obtaining the sutra. He had no idea how the mad ones would react to anyone being in the place they had claimed.  
  
The silence of the forest frightened Kougaiji more than the sounds of battle would have. If he heard fighting, he would have assumed that his sister was still alive. This silence made him fear the worse.  
  
As the three burst into a clearing, they slid to a stop.  
  
Demon bodies lay scattered, the blood smell intensifying. It mixed with the smell of death, and Kougaiji resisted the urge to sneeze. Instead, he attention was snagged by a light glowing mean the edge of the clearing.  
  
There sat Lirin, her eyes wide as a large gash on her arm closed. After it did, she looked at Hakkai with a big smile on her face.  
  
"That was really cool. Yaone can't do that. She gives really good tasting medicine, though."  
  
As if saying Yaone's name made her notice their watchers, Lirin turned to face the others. "Hi! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Growling, Kougaiji stalked towards his sister. "What the hell were you thinking? I know I told you why I wasn't going to come after the sutra at this time."  
  
Lirin pouted. "But I wanted to play with Baldy Sanzo."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed. "Can't do a lot of playing if you're dead, idiot."  
  
"Then maybe you should research resurrection rituals better, Kougaiji."  
  
The prince spun around until he faced Sanzo. "What was that, priest?"  
  
Sanzo tilted his head as he studied Kougaiji. Around them was the sound of voices. Hakkai and Yaone were talking in soft voices, too low to make out words. Gojyo and Doku were tossing friendly insults at each other. Nearby, Lirin and Goku were doing the same. Still, Kougaiji could feel Goku keeping an eye on him. Too close to his precious monk, Kougaiji figured.  
  
As if he was satisfied with what he saw, Sanzo pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning against. He started forward, obviously heading for the jeep that sat nearby.  
  
Passing Kougaiji, Sanzo paused. "Every spell I've ever seen requires the sacrifice of blood. Usually blood related to the one being brought back."  
  
Their eyes met, and Kougaiji couldn't help but ask. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Ch. I just don't approve of torturing pets," Sanzo stated calmly. He turned away. "Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku. We're leaving."  
  
Vaguely, Kougaiji heard his group and Sanzo's give familiar goodbyes. When had they become less than deadly enemies? Had they ever been deadly enemies?  
  
His eyes fixed on his sister, who was talking happily with Yaone.  
  
He had some research to do.  
  
***  
  
"I think I need to ask that bitch exactly how she plans on reviving my father." Kougaiji paused. "I also think we need to keep an eye on Lirin."  
  
The tone of his voice was enough for Lirin to not protest. It helped that her mother had been acting very strange lately. Stranger than normal.  
  
Yaone and Doku both nodded, each taking a step closer to the youngest of their group.  
  
None of the four noticed a form slip away in the shadows. 


	3. Price of Power

Soft sounds filled the night air. One by one, Sanzo ticked them off.

Chirping of crickets, the rustling of animals in the underbrush, calls of night birds. Beside him was the soft sound of Hakkai sleeping.  Even when he was unaware, Hakkai seemed to be attempting to keep the calm.

Calm which was disturbed by the louder breathing of Gojyo. The redhead liberally sprinkled his snores with mumbled words and perverse noises. Almost as if he was unconsciously trying to make up for Goku's lack of noise.

It was that missing sound that told Sanzo Goku was still awake. Unusual, since Goku burned up so much energy fighting with Gojyo that he tended to drop off once everything was set up for camp.

"Sanzo?"

The soft voice was barely loud enough for the blond to hear. Not wanting to wake the others, or be forced to listen to their whining if it did happen, Sanzo twisted in his seat.

He didn't expect the hug.

Goku wrapped his arms tightly around Sanzo, burying his face into the older man's chest. Without thinking, Sanzo whipped out his fan, and then paused. Frantic whispers were echoing in the back of his mind.

/_dontgopleasestaydontsetstaystaystay_/

The monkey was in a near panic. Physically, he began to shake, clinging harder, cutting off Sanzo's air.  Sanzo contemplated using the fan. Instead of bringing the wrath of Sanzo down on Goku, however, Sanzo did the unexpected.

Slowly, as Goku shook and babbled mentally, Sanzo's empty hand rose. It settled on Goku's head, resting on the thick brown hair. Goku froze for a moment, then began to relax as Sanzo stroked his hair.

The sensation was soothing. It reminded Goku of a long time ago, when he had had long hair. Sanzo had helped him brush it, always muttering about knots and noisy monkeys. It had been something that had helped both of them calm down before they went to sleep.

Feeling Sanzo pet his much shorter hair induced the same feelings.

Once Goku relaxed fully, the hand left, and he felt a light bop on his head. It wasn't really a hit, more of a tap. Looking up, he saw Sanzo putting the fan away.

"Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Extremely relaxed, compared to how tense he had been earlier, exhaustion seemed to drape over Goku. With a sleepy smile, he sat back.

"Night, Sanzo."

As Goku's snores fought Gojyo's mutterings for the title of loudest noise, Sanzo turned to face the front of the jeep again. He watched the crescent moon, mentally sorting out what Goku had 'yelled.' It must have truly terrified the boy if he could make actual thought heard. Normally, all Sanzo received was a general state of being and emotions.

A plea to stay, to not leave. Easy enough. Ever since he had been found, Goku hated to be alone. He was starved for contact, sentient or otherwise.

But what had 'don't set' mean?

Sighing, Sanzo let his head tip forward. If he didn't figure this out, then this would most likely happen again. Goku was the only person he allowed to touch him so freely, but even that had its limits.

Moonlight flashed off the hair that fell into his eyes, and Sanzo paused.

He was Goku's sun. At least according to Goku. And he had noticed golden eyes being fixed on sunsets the last few days.

Ah, shit.

Sanzo shook his head mentally. There was no way that Goku thought he was going to act like the sun and actually 'set' once they reached their goal. Did he?

/_Don't set_/

Fuck. The idiot probably did.

Was he really that far off? Sanzo knew that, if anyone did die on this road trip from Hell, it was most likely going to be him. He was the biggest target. How many times had they been attacked just because he was a Sanzo, or because he bore a sutra? Too many, thanks to that stupid 'unaging, undying' myth of the demons.

And he was all too human. He had already come close to dying more times than anyone else, so far. Only good luck and skillful healing from Hakkai had kept him alive this long.

That, and the sutra.

Fingering the Maten sutra as it hung quietly on his shoulders, Sanzo gave a wry smile.

The sutra itself might end up killing him.

Memories of his master flashed by his mind's eye.

_/"These are more than the sutras that we chant every night, Koryuu."_

_Stifling a sigh, Koryuu looked at the sutra that his master held in his hands. "I know that, Master Koumyou."_

_A soft smile crossed Koumyou's face. "Of course you do, Koryuu. This is the Maten sutra, one of the five Heavenly Sutras. Across my shoulders is the Seiten Sutra, another of those special ones."_

_It was easy to see the weary look on Koryuu's face. He was not a child, nor forgetful. He knew that his master carried two of the sacred sutras._

_"But these are not just sutras." Koumyou's voice was suddenly serious. "They are power. These frail things were used to help create the world we live in. The gods themselves used these. That is a great deal of power to put in a mortal's hands. Used properly, they can do a great many things. But, there is a price to pay."_

_Koryuu wasn't sure why his master was telling him this, but he listened carefully. This was important to Master Koumyou, and he would do his best to learn everything that the master wanted to teach him._

_"No human has every used the full power of the sutra. To do so is to court death. That is why the rank of Sanzo was created. To save the foolish from themselves. If someone tried to pull out the full power of even one of the Heavenly Sutras, they would most likely die. This power was created to be used by the gods, and the gods alone."_

_Koumyou and Koryuu locked eyes. "Someday, Genjo Sanzo, you may have to use the full power of the Maten. I want you to be aware of the consequences of such an act."_

_Genjo…Sanzo?_

_"Ma… Master Koumyou, what are you…?"_

_The sutra that Koumyou held in his hands was draped over Koryuu's shoulders. "You are Genjo Sanzo, bearer of the Maten Sutra. When I pass on, you will also take up the Seiten Sutra. Use them well."_

_"But, Master Koumyou…"_

_And the world shattered./_

Stirring himself from his thoughts, Sanzo looked at the moon once more. Gauging the time, he reached back and shook Gojyo awake. "Time for your watch."

Gojyo grumbled quietly, but quickly set himself up to take his shift of watch. Satisfied that the half-breed was awake, Sanzo settled in for his own rest.

One thought nagged at him still.

If Gyumaoh was resurrected with the taboo rites, the mixing of science and magic, it might take both the Maten and the Seiten to tear those false bonds apart. That much energy though a frail human body….

Sanzo closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. There was no point in worrying about the future now. He didn't plan on dying, anyway. Slowly, the monk drifted off, surrounded by the small, _living_ sounds of his companions.


	4. Betrayal

The summons had been expected. Gyokumen's pet scientists had been running about insanely for the last few days, and Kougaiji had heard the chanting of the sutra several times. He was not surprised when the page came, bearing the command to see the Empress.  
  
So here he stood, head bowed to the insane bitch that was his only key to saving his mother. Cold eyes studied him, as they did every time. If it wasn't for the fact that most of their followers were loyal only to him, Kougaiji was sure he would have been disposed of by now.  
  
"I have a very important mission for you, Kougaiji. This one you must complete, or else everything that we have worked for will be ruined."  
  
Kougaiji said nothing. It had been too long, too many years for him to play the same games over and over. He only needed her for one thing. Once she did that, or he found another way past the problem, he would leave. And he was just too tired to care anymore about the woman's whiney rants.  
  
Not getting the response she wanted, Gyokumen frowned, marring her icy beauty. Still, she continued.  
  
"The Maten Sutra is near. I will give you one last chance to prove yourself to me. Bring me the sutra, and I will free your mother. A simple deal. One we have had for a long time." She looked at the redhead through narrowed eyes. "Do you understand?"  
  
He met her stare with one of his own. "Yes." If she wanted more than that, she would have to pry it from him. He had finally learned that the blue- haired bitch mistress of his father enjoyed toying with him. And that it irritated her when he didn't play along.  
  
Even as she began to rant about how it was the only way to revive his mother, thus his duty, an idea wormed its way into Kougaiji's thoughts. A chance to save his sister and mother, and put the filth that had played with his life for too long in her place.  
  
Gyokumen's rant died as Kougaiji turned his back. "I will return quickly. And I will have the sutra."  
  
"Good." That one word radiated Gyokumen's pleasure at having her way once more. "Oh, and one last thing, Kougaiji. Since you have proven incapable of keeping Lirin within the safety of the palace, I have dealt with it. She has been given a squad of guards to keep her safe."  
  
Guards? More likely jailors. Since he couldn't find a ritual that used one of the Heavenly Sutras, he couldn't be sure, but Kougaiji had discovered one thing. That damn priest had been right. Each and every ritual of resurrection had required the blood of kin to raise a dead form.  
  
And Gyokumen's choices were limited to two. Somehow, Kougaiji was sure that the mother-child bond wouldn't protect his half-sister.  
  
Growling to himself, Kougaiji continued to stalk forward. He was sure that the woman was thrilled at getting one over on him. Bitch.  
  
Once outside the audience chamber doors, he was joined by Doku and Yaone. The worried expressions on both their faces told him that hey had overheard at least part of the conversation/rant. He shook his head once, then led them to the chamber that housed his mother.  
  
Both magic and science had been used to keep this room free of recording devices. It was the only place in the damn castle they could be sure of not being spied on. Only when they reached it did Kougaiji relax.  
  
He looked at both his companions. "I take it you both heard everything?"  
  
Unrepentant, Doku nodded. Slightly more hesitant, seemingly ashamed of spying on her leader, Yaone followed suit. Kougaiji sighed. "Good," he said, rubbing his temple. "I don't have to explain it to you. Yaone, see if there is anyway of getting Lirin free. Try to get out of the castle. If you can, find us. If not, hide. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Kougaiji-sama." Already Kougaiji could see Yaone working on a plan. "We'll meet later. Doku, come on."  
  
There the group split. Yaone headed for her workshop while Kougaiji and Doku went for the dragons. As they walked, Doku eyed his leader and friend. Kou was up to something.  
  
"We're going to ask for help," Kougaiji said quietly in response to Doku's questioning look. It didn't look as if the comment helped Doku's confusion any. Still, he didn't dare say anymore. Not at the moment. Who knew what spies were around?  
  
///  
  
Gyokumen smiled as she examined her nails. "Follow them. You know what to do."  
  
The dark figure bowed, then hurried from the room.  
  
With a soft chuckle, the demon sat back. Everything and everyone was readying themselves for the endgame. Little did they know she had stacked the deck.  
  
///  
  
Their only warning was the faint spike of demonic energy. Both of their visitors had enough ability to mask that distinct giveaway.  
  
So, when the dragons glided in on almost silent wings, Sanzo and his group was ready.  
  
Hakkai watched as Kougaiji and Dokugakuji slid off the great beasts to land lightly on the ground. Something about their stances instantly caught Hakkai's attention. These were not the proud warriors they normally faced. Instead, they held themselves as if they were about to do something distasteful.  
  
"Genjo Sanzo," Kougaiji started, eyes cast down at the ground. He paused, as if struggling with something. This, Hakkai decided, was going to be very interesting.  
  
Elsewhere, a black-haired goddess looked up.  
  
"I have come to ask for your help. I need your assistance in destroying Gyokumen, reviver of Gyumaoh, and in freeing my sister and mother. If you agree, I will return to you the Seiten Sutra."  
  
Whatever any of them had expected, that was not it. Nowhere in the top ten, even. Quickly getting over his surprise, Hakkai looked at the others.  
  
Sanzo had been just as quick, so his face showed no more emotion than normal. Gojyo and Doku looked remarkably similar with the same dumbfounded expression on their faces. For a second, it was very easy to see their shared father in those faces.  
  
Goku was a surprise. It was as if he expected something like that from Kougaiji. Or, maybe, Hakkai thought, it just seemed like common sense to ask Sanzo. The boy was sure that his caregiver could fix anything.  
  
They received no warning the second time.  
  
A rounded object fell from the sky. Hakkai barely had time to register the fact that there was movement before a blinding lightly flooded the area. It vanished, taking awareness with it.  
  
The last thing Hakkai saw was a pale haired woman land a dragon.  
  
Then darkness took him completely.  
  
TBC.  
  
Oh, dear, Author's Notes. Something I really haven't done before. Not a long chapter, I know, but things are going to get very interesting in the next one, and I didn't want to tack it on at the end of this. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 


	5. Discussion

He hurt. They had been attacked. He remembered that. Now pain throbbed through his body, and he did what every creature raised by its parents did when it was hurting.

He reached out for his mother.

Kougaiji said nothing, even as he wished for his mother's presence. She had always taken care of him when he was sick. Now he hurt and it seemed as if he could almost feel his mother next to him.

_/shut up/_

What?

_/not another one./_

How was this…?

_/noisy. here/_

It seemed as if something had grabbed him and shoved, forcing Kougaiji away. The pain faded, and the demon slowly opened his eyes.

He was in a strange room. It's was beautifully, if simply, decorated. In the middle of the room sat a table. At the table was a young woman. Violet eyes watched Kougaiji from a face framed by blue-black hair. Hair that flowed down to the floor, looking similar to the black silk that made up her dress. 

From the tip of her pointed ears to the bottom of her fine silk slippers, this was a woman that a goddess would be jealous of. The woman Gyokumen was trying to replace.

"Mom?"

The woman smiled, and Kougaiji rubbed his eyes, then gaped at her some more. This was impossible. His mother was trapped in a pillar of stone.

"I still am, my little firebrand."

The stunned bunny look in Kougaiji's face grew even more slack jawed. 

His stunned expression was met by the amused one his mother wore. She sipped delicately from one of the teacups that had sat on the table. After a bit, she seemed to tire of the staring contest, and looked around the room.

"Your friend has good taste." Another sip of tea, and the expression grew wicked. "Of course, one could tell that by his taste in lovers. Or, should I say, lover. Beautiful gold eyes, that one." She eyed Kougaiji. "So, when are you going to find someone, Kou?"

Kougaiji squeaked. Oh, that was his mother, all right. No one else could get that tone of voice just right.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear, it's me."

"How?"

"Your friend. The priest."

"SANZO?"

Violet eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes dear, the priest. You needn't yell."

Kougaiji looked at her, still confused. Rasetsunyo sighed, laughter clear in her eyes.

"Oh, my poor baby. He was made a Sanzo on more that just his pretty looks and excellent form."

"Mother!" Kougaiji's head hurt.

"I'm trapped in stone, not dead. Therefore I can look as much as I damn well please." Oh, Kougaiji wanted to hide. The smile on his mother's face was getting even worse.

"Those two, the priest and his monkey, look very pretty together. Skin shiny-slick with sweat, eyes full of hunger for each other, hands sliding over bared skin." 

Oh, damn. Slapping his hands over his ears, Kougaiji was now firmly convinced that this was his mother. She had always had a rather twisted imagination, and enjoyed trading tales with her ladies in waiting and anyone else who was forced to spend time with her. And the stories always seemed to involve pretty males. The most terrifying part was that her ladies would always come up with their own versions. It was quite frightening.

It didn't help that her words brought to mind an incident Kougaiji would rather forget. It involved a sneak attack that failed, and having to fight a Goku who wore a very smug expression and smelt of sex.

Shivering, Kougaiji blocked off the images. He really didn't want to imagine anyone's sex life. And definitely not that of anyone he fought on a regular basis. 

Taking a chance, he looked at his mother. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, but she didn't seem to be saying anything, so he decided it was safe. He wanted answers, and hoped she would answer them.

"Mother." She snapped out of her daze, eyes focusing on him once again. There was something almost wild in them, but it quickly faded. "What is going on? Where are we? And how are you free?"

Sadness filled Rasetsunyo's face. "I'm not free, Kou. Not really. My body is trapped in that spell, but my mind is free. Somehow, I am able to leave my body and move about the world. Not part of Gyokumen's plan, I'm sure, but I am not completely without power of my own."

She wasn't free. The weight that had lifted from Kougaiji's heart came crashing back down. "But…." He paused. "Why haven't you spoken to me before?"

Rasetsunyo sipped her tea again, and gestured to the empty seat. When Kougaiji took it, she sighed. "I wish I could have. I tried to. I tried so hard when it first happened. But you never could hear me. So very few people can. It takes something special to hear the thoughts of another. But there are some who do. For instance, Genjo Sanzo can."

Forcing down the urge to yell again, Kougaiji fidgeted with his own teacup. "I don't understand."

"I don't either. Not really." His mother shrugged. "All I know is that, somehow, the child can hear, or at least sense, the thoughts of other. And when that woman brought you here, he grabbed both of us and shoved us here." She drank more tea from the never ending cup. "Here is the part that will be hard for you to grasp, Kou. You aren't really here. Your pain was distracting Sanzo. He could feel us reaching for each other, so he basically shoved us together in a corner of his mind."

That, for some reason, frightened Kougaiji. To be so easily taken from his body….

"The only reason he was able to do so is that you were in pain. Your mind was trying to escape that anyway." Once again, his mother did one of those eerie mind reading replies.

The woman smiled. "It's not that hard. I've been watching over you for over 500 years. You and your sister. No one will hurt my babies if I can stop it."

Something about the ferocious tone in her voice made Kougaiji smile. Yaone had told him about Lirin's wish to be loved by Kougaiji's mother, and it seemed as if that would not be a problem, if they could ever break the curse.

"Of course I care for her. She is your sister, and you love her very much, no matter who her birth mother is. How could I do less?" Rasetsunyo set her cup down, then leaned forward to take Kougaiji's hands in her own. "You are my life, Kougaiji. My child. You and your sister mean the world to me. As well as Yaone and Dokugakuji. They are your family, so they are my family."

As she finished, the world around them blanked out, then came back into existence. Kougaiji froze, unsure of what was going on. Rasetsunyo cursed, her eyes unfocusing.

"Sanzo is hurting too much to even act as a bridge," she spat. Leaping to her feet, she moved around the table. Pulling Kougaiji up, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "I want you to know that I love you. You are my firebrand, the light of my soul."

Kougaiji returned her hug, eyes burning. He didn't want to lose her again.

Still holding him, Rasetsunyo gave a sobbing chuckle. "You have the right idea, Kou. Sanzo with the sutra might work. Just remember, those pieces of paper helped create the world. Don't underestimate their power."

As the words of warning echoed in Kougaiji's ear, everything faded once more. Pain flared over his body. It was a shock after the warm embrace of his mother, and the demon stifled a cry. Then even that was unnecessary as he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. 

TBC


	6. Escape

This, Hakkai admitted to himself, was more than a bit nerve-racking. If it wasn't bad enough that he was bound quite tightly to a stone wall, it also turned out that most of the people who might have helped him loose were also chained. And those who weren't had the honor of probably being in even more trouble. But that wasn't what had Hakkai's nerves on the edge of fraying, though.  
  
It was Goku's growling.  
  
Goku never growled. He mocked, he made snarked, he snarled. He did not growl. Even as Seiten Taisen, he did not growl. Snarl and laugh insanely, yes. Once again, he did not growl.  
  
At least the sound was enough to take Hakkai's mind off the way they were chained up. A collar around the neck, and manacles around both wrists and ankles. Chains too short for much movement at all. It was a miracle that none of them had strangled to death while they were unconscious. Before Goku had woken up, Hakkai had counted off his companions. Doku, Yaone, Gojyo, Goku, and himself were all present. Kougaiji and Sanzo were gone without a trace, and he hadn't any idea where they might have been taken. It was the same with Lirin.  
  
"San-zo," Goku rasped out, his voice even deeper. This was truly beginning to bother Hakkai. It was rather dark, and he was having a hard time getting a proper angle to see Goku. If the boy lost his limiter, they were all helpless, and there was no way to tell if it was cracking.  
  
It was risky, but Hakkai had to get Goku to focus on him. "Goku?" A few moments passed, and there was no response from the brunette. Hakkai tried again. "Goku, look at me." It was his best 'I'm the teacher and you will listen' voice.  
  
And it worked.  
  
Gold eyes slowly focused on him, and Hakkai felt his unease rise. There was something in Goku's expression that seemed off somehow. A vague reminder of his demon form.  
  
Shaking off the chill that thought brought, Hakkai worked at bringing something of the normal, sane, Goku back. The almost dead look in the boy's eyes reminded Hakkai of his own, so many years ago. "Goku, what's wrong?"  
  
There was a small change. Goku seemed to focus, and Hakkai realized that the dead look was an internal focus rather than a lack of emotion. Goku had his attention fixed on something only he could sense. "Sanzo." This was more of a whine than a growl.  
  
Then Goku flinched, as if someone had just slapped him. He panted, hanging limply from his chains, and Hakkai began to worry. What if something was seriously wrong with the boy?  
  
Shaking his head, Goku looked at Hakkai once again. Hakkai stared in shock as a deep bruise began to form on Goku's cheek. It hadn't been there just a few seconds ago. Even as he watched, the bruise darkened, becoming more pronounced by the second.  
  
"Sanzo," howled Goku. He once again focused on the door and lunged as far as his chains allowed. Unable to go more than a few inches, Goku set himself and began to pull. Hakkai could see the muscles in his companion's arms and shoulders straining, since all Goku now wore was his shirt and jeans.  
  
"Goku, stop," he shouted, not wanting the boy to get hurt trying the impossible. Then his voice died as the faint screech of metal leaving stone was heard. The sound seemed to encourage Goku, who flung himself even harder.  
  
With a spine-chilling screech and the clatter of chains, Goku tumbled forward, free of the wall. A second passed as he staggered to his feet, then he grabbed the dangling chain attached to his left arm and twisted it off the shackle. The other chains quickly followed, and he took a step towards the door.  
  
"Goku."  
  
The sound of his name made him freeze once again, and Hakkai found himself caught in golden eyes. Goku paused, torn between moving out of the door, and seeing what Hakkai wanted. Outside, Hakkai could hear the guards yelling at each other, no doubt drawn by the noise of Goku's current escape.  
  
Ignoring that danger for the moment, Hakkai focused on Goku. "Goku, I know you want to go after Sanzo, but we'd all have a better chance if we went together." He shifted, jingling the chains that held him. "You're the only one who can get us out. Please, Goku."  
  
As if caught in a state of half sleep, Goku took a step forward. He flinched again, a snarl escaping him. "Sanzo hurts." Those words escaped through developing fangs. The eyes that looked at Hakkai were golden cat's eyes. Another step brought Goku into close enough range that Hakkai could see the crack running a good way through the middle of the gold diadem. Then slim fingers were wrapped around the collar he wore.  
  
With a single twist, Goku tore the metal apart like paper. From that close, Hakkai could see the feral anger and protectiveness that seemed odd on Goku's face. One or the other, he could understand. Seiten Taisen was nothing but anger, while Goku was protective of the things he loved, foremost of those being Sanzo. But to see both of them at the same time....  
  
Seconds later, Hakkai was free, skin chafed, but otherwise unharmed. And Goku turned back towards the door. This time nobody stopped him. With a roar, the half-wild Goku slammed against the door, knocking it down.  
  
Closing one eye against the sounds of a slaughter, Hakkai turned towards the others and smiled. "So, anyone else like down?"  
  
Gojyo looked at his friend with a stunned expression. "Talk about sticking your head in the lion's mouth," he finally said. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you'd get us loose before monkey-boy there decides to lose it completely."  
  
Beside Gojyo was his brother, who nodded. Hakkai's lips tightened as he saw the black bruise that decorated Doku's jaw, possibly indicating a broken jaw. Or at least one that was bone bruised. Still further down the wall was Yaone. Her expression was serious, and she kept darting glances towards the door.  
  
"Yes, please, Hakkai-san. We've kept a record of all your fights, and I will say that the ones involving Goku in his demon form are especially terrifying. As it appears he is working up to that point...."  
  
"Ah," Hakkai nodded. "Excellent motivation, Yaone-san. If you will all hold on just a moment." With that, Hakkai stepped up to Gojyo.  
  
A few minutes and several carefully controlled ki-balls later, the others were free. Doku's jaw had been broken, but Hakkai had taken a moment to heal it enough that the taller demon would be able to move without pain. Looking at everyone, he came to a decision.  
  
"I know that we've spent most of the last few years fighting, in our own way, so this may sound rather odd, but what if we join forces?" Hakkai bumped Gojyo with his shoulder as the redhead opened his mouth. Most likely to discourage the idea. But it was the best option they had. "Look at it this way. We are going after our respective leaders, and while Gojyo and I do not know the lay of the castle, we can hold our own in a fight."  
  
Yaone nodded slowly, then looked at Doku. He shrugged, then waved at her. It seemed to be an acceptable answer, because Yaone looked at Hakkai again. "You told me what Kougaiji-sama had suggested just before you were captured. This is nothing less than what he wanted."  
  
She sketched a quick bow. "If you will follow me, I can lead you to where they normally hold the prisoners belongings." A swirl of power showed her than neither Gojyo nor Doku actually needed to be near their things to call their weapons. "Ah. Well, I still need my pouches, since those contain most of my explosives and chemicals, and it would not be safe for them to be mishandled."  
  
Gojyo made his way towards the door. Peering out, he whistled. "At least we won't have a hard time tracking down the saru. All we'll have to do is follow the bodies."  
  
"Ah, then we should hurry. No use in sending Goku so far ahead of us," Hakkai said cheerfully, then gestured Yaone to the front. "We follow you to your supplies, then onto battle, I suppose."  
  
"Let's go already," muttered Gojyo, and the newly allied group left their cell.  
  
///  
  
Kougaiji was a warrior. No stranger to blood and death, he was expected to help slay the enemies of his home.  
  
But nothing had prepared him for what was happening before him.  
  
Gyokumen stood before him in all her finely polished and primped glory. With her had come a large number of guards, several of which were holding Sanzo tightly. A few others were around Kougaiji, in case he 'tried' anything, the redhead assumed.  
  
In the concubine's hands was one of the sutras. Which one, Kougaiji neither knew nor cared. All he saw was that evil bitch using it to torture Sanzo.  
  
He would be the first to admit that he and Sanzo were not friends. Enemies out for each others blood was a better example (at least in theory), but Kougaiji wouldn't have wished this kind of torture on anyone.  
  
Somehow, Gyokumen was able to pull power from the sutra, using it to both strengthen her own strikes, or manipulating the power until it managed to damage the human. Bruises and cuts littered the pale skin, and the smell of blood clung strongly to the inside of Kougaiji's nose. The ground was splattered in red, as was the guards, the walls, and Gyokumen herself. Even Kougaiji had the fine spray of red decorating him. How a human could lose that much and not be at least unconscious was a mystery to him.  
  
But, then, he had noticed that Sanzo was failing to react to the various pokes and prods the woman seemed to enjoy giving. She had also noticed, but had not wanted to give up her newfound sport of 'hurt the monk.' Finally, though, Gyokumen began to pout. It was obvious that Sanzo was awake, but not at all aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Damn monks and their training," scowled the woman. Allowing the sutra to return to its scroll form, she motioned for the guards to let the blond go. Sanzo hit the ground without a sound.  
  
"Kougaiji."  
  
Fighting down the urge to snarl at her, Kougaiji answered with a quiet "what?" He did not need to piss her off at this moment, when his resources were not at their best.  
  
"Make sure our guest is cleaned up and bandaged. It will be no fun if he dies at this point and time. I'll have one of the guards fetch you supplies."  
  
With that, the blue-haired woman began to stroll towards the doors. On the threshold, she paused, then looked over her shoulder. "Soon, Kougaiji, soon. Your father will be with us once more in just a few hours." She smiled a dark, predatory smile. "I do hope you're ready." Then she vanished out of the room.  
  
Waiting until she was gone, Kougaiji moved forward and knelt next to Sanzo. The human looked a mess. For some reason, though, Gyokumen had mostly avoided his face, leaving only a faint bruise on his cheek. But that hadn't protected most of his body. The traditional robes of a Sanzo-priest were gone, leaving Sanzo in just jeans, his shirt, and the arm warmers he was so fond of. And there wasn't much of the shirt left, and the jeans had large rents torn into them. All of the clothes were stained with blood.  
  
After the guard brought water and bandages, Kougaiji began to work on his patient. One did not live for as long as he had without picking up some type of first aid. As he began to clean off the blood, Kougaiji also began to cheerfully call Sanzo every name under the sun, plus a few more.  
  
"Come on, you damn lousy monk. I am not taking care of you for the fun of it. Wake your ass up and help get us out of this disaster."  
  
///  
  
Sanzo threw his cup at the wall. It shattered with a very satisfying spray of porcelain and tea, pieces going everywhere. Almost instantly, there was another cup to be thrown, which Sanzo did.  
  
He did not have these fits of rampant destruction very often, but it felt very therapeutic to hear the bitter cracking of something going all to pieces. And there was the additional benefit that this was all in his mind, so there would be no messy cleanup later. That was good, because this was a very nice room.  
  
This room was the same one Kougaiji and his mother had just been in. Sanzo had gotten tired of their noise, which had been nattering about in the back of his mind as that woman had begun his torture, so he had shoved them here. It was basically a soundproof room, leaving him free to concentrate on more important matters.  
  
He was rather proud of this room, since it required an incredible amount of mental practice and discipline to maintain it.  
  
Cherry wood lined the walls, with the various animals of mythology set in them in a lighter oak. Bamboo had help provide the various decorations around the room, including a dragon that curled up in one corner and a phoenix in the other. In the center was a simple table with a tea set on it made of fine porcelain, with the same theme of mythical creatures painted on it in blue.  
  
Another toss and the cracking noise of a breaking cup. Sanzo tried to remember the last time he had simply destroyed a large number of dishes. It had been a while, and it had been the result of a slavers incident. That had been an unusual one in that Goku had also joined in.  
  
Goku.  
  
As if the name was an invitation, the mental presence that was Goku flooded into Sanzo's mind. He had been blocking the link, had started it when Goku had pulled some of his pain away. Since the bakasaru would keep doing it as long as Sanzo let him, Sanzo had simply blocked the link to the best of his ability. It wasn't the greatest, since no matter what he did, Goku could slip through. But it had been enough for him to concentrate on the simple meditation that let him flee the pain, and thus appear here.  
  
Now the monkey was in his head again, and Sanzo paused. There was something very off about the whole attitude he could 'hear.' The voice was off, and the emotions that were tied to it were also haywire. It took only a few minutes for Sanzo to realize that the limiter was failing, and Seiten Taisen was coming towards the surface. Which meant that he was going to have to wake up.  
  
On the tail of that discovery, Sanzo made a second one. There was another voice echoing behind Goku's. It was fainter, but it was familiar. It was also cussing Sanzo out. With a growl, Sanzo pulled himself inwards, then flew out, back to his physical body.  
  
///  
  
As he bandaged the damaged ribs, Kougaiji felt Sanzo shift. Looking up, he watched as the empty eyes filled once more. They closed, then opened again, staring straight at him.  
  
"Noisy," hissed Sanzo. "Why am I stuck with such noisy idiots?"  
  
Kougaiji had nothing to tell him. Not that it would have mattered much. Muttering a quiet 'ch', Sanzo slid into true unconsciousness.  
  
"Well," Kougaiji said simply. "Fuck."  
  
TBC... 


End file.
